


HT!Undertale main going on their first date with you

by NuggetSpace



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuggetSpace/pseuds/NuggetSpace
Summary: This is just some short imagines of the Horrortale gang going on their first date with you. It just something I wrote to kinda get back into the groove of writing. If you got any requests for more undertale if you can. Can be any AU or any character.
Relationships: Alphys (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Undyne (Undertale)/Reader
Kudos: 23





	HT!Undertale main going on their first date with you

HT!Sans:

You would stay at his place for your first date. He hates crowds and you respect that. When you told him you guys could stay in for your date he had this cute smile on his face that made you melt. You wanted to see more of it.

You guys would sit on the couch with all kinds of snacks and watch a movie. No horror movies though. San’s already seen enough he didn’t need to see anything else. You both choose a stupid comedy.

You both laughed through out the entire thing. His laugh shook the whole living room and you loved it.

As the movie ends you both just cuddle on the couch quietly talking. All in all a pretty good first date.

HT!Papyrus:

Papyrus wanted to take you out on a nice date but he really didn’t have money. So he decided to make a nice home cooked meal and spend time with you at his own. He made sure San’s was out of the house making sure he didn’t embarrass him in front of his date mate.

By the time you arrive dinner is almost ready. The lights were dimmed and candles were everywhere. You gasped at the scene and he let out a loud happy ‘NYEH’. Which surprised you as he’s usually quiet since talking loud hurt his crooked teeth.

He would sit you down and dish up the food. You both would eat and talk to each other till it was almost midnight. Another date is surely on its way after this one.

HT!Undyne:

She was very nervous. Almost panicking. You would be here any minute and she had no idea on what to do on a date. She really didn’t think you would say yes when she asked. She’s the queen for god sake’s. He has killed many of your kind but you didn’t bat a eye when she told you. You just held her hand in yours.

When you arrive she’s about to pass out. She still hasn’t come up with an idea. But you calm her down by showing her a picnic basket and telling her if it was ok if they went to waterfell. She relaxed and agreed walking with you there.

When you arrive you layed down a blanket and sat down. You both picked a spot with a great view of the castle. You handed her a sandwich and ate with her. It was nice to be in the peace and quiet for once. Undyne needed this, And she needed you.

HT!Alphys:

Even though she agreed to a date she is too scared to leave her lab. She thought for sure you turn her down then but you smiled and told her that a date at her lab sounded lovely.

She ran around cleaning up as much she could. It still looked messy but it was better then before. When you knock on the doors she almost wanted to hide and not answer. But she powered through and opened the doors. Your smiled relaxed her a tiny but and she let you in.

She watched as you looked around. She quietly told you she tried cleaning up and you smile telling her she did a good job. She turns red and wobbles her beat up couch and looked through movies and dvds. You both pick something out and watch it together. You hold her hand as you watch the tv. Alphys smiled. Maybe living the lab once in a while for you wouldn’t hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> I like how popatochisp writes sans. So im probably gonna write him the same way cause that's how i see HT sans. If you havent read their work you should! Its called 'Fur a good time call'


End file.
